


【原创】B级童话

by Zeatin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeatin/pseuds/Zeatin
Summary: 无聊的旧作品，搞人外合集，太羞耻了请不要看
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一条长着鱼尾巴的怪物   
。   
它什么都吃，活鱼，生牛肉，离池边太近的人类。怪物跃出水面扑击猎物，爪子和牙齿抓住他。一大团扭动着的东西拖着血沉下去，在场者乱作一团。当天晚上池子放空了水，怪物拖着长尾巴在池底爬行，蓝色队伍用麻醉枪射击它，把它用束缚带与金属捆扎好运走，橙色队伍开始清理卡在排水口里的骨头。   
。  
一个小鱼缸  
。  
它把玻璃水缸塞得满满的，漂亮的，金属色的尾巴折起来，背鳍顶着后壁。Johann每天在固定的时刻出现，在它面前写实验记录，查资料，看它用身体撞击玻璃，弄碎了骨刺，青色的血像云一样漂出来。  
。  
一点尝试   
。   
他们的对视大部分时间都像刀锋相交，但有些时候是一个单方面温和无害的游戏。信任危机时时存在，人类不定期地用上大剂量麻醉剂把这生物塞进各种各样的研究设备。Johann了解它奇异的环形大脑，了解它蟒蛇般肥厚的肌肉和藏在喉咙深处的第二副颚骨。他敲敲玻璃，怪物翻开瞬膜极近地瞧他，鳃纹两侧细密的青色鳞片一张一合。他把手贴在玻璃上，一只蹼爪从另一侧贴上来，比人类的手更长更瘦，骨节突出，只有四根指头。两道目光在重叠的手与爪上方相交，一个世界窥视着另一个。  
。   
一种动物本能   
。  
金属床上浮着一层消毒水的味道，它被仰面固定在上面。水生哺乳类的腹部呈现出一种灰粉色，靠近中央的部分凹下去，像一朵花盏娇嫩暧昧的内部。Johann带着塑胶手套轻轻地拨开它的泄殖腔，生殖器弹出来。他握住这东西，人类的手沾上黏液，又热又潮。它猛烈地弹动，挺着腰试图往对方的掌心里戳刺。但人类用了点力气，掐住了那根粉红色的、潮湿冰冷的东西，像掐着一尾活鱼。怪物又尖叫又呜咽，不满地扭动身体，把金属拍击得哐哐响。  
。  
一位收藏家  
。  
池子里最终还是放上了水。高光灯打在水面上，池边通上高压电。它在水中舒展尾巴，一眨眼便从这一头游到那一头。Johann看着它潜下去又浮上来，尾巴微微闪光。  
。  
也许它会成为他最喜欢的收藏品。  
谁知道呢？


	2. Chapter 2

它不是个奇迹。”大公说。  
“我们没有奇迹了。”牧主的遗孀带有一种极力掩饰过的忧心忡忡。她示意侍从打开龙的嘴巴，向大公展示发育不全的假口盖。这意味着这条龙无法喷火，没有假口盖的阻挡，火焰逆流会烧烂它的喉咙。  
“它甚至不能飞。”  
它的母亲也不能飞。就算豢养者绝望地将这一代中最漂亮最强壮的两头龙锁在一起，得到的也可能只是这样弱小的东西。大公有足够的理由嘲笑它不对称的翅膀或者畸形的后肢，但他最后还是收下了它。他若有所思地看着这条在地毯上爬行的，牛犊一般大小的蜥蜴：“我们来让你变得美一些。”  
。  
你喜欢锡兰猫眼石吗？蓝石英？那种浑浊冰冷的石头，光芒艰难地从底色中逃出来。桃花心木红的风信子石，苏德尔玛尼红宝石，醋色的玫红尖晶石，再加上金绿玉和海蓝宝石。在鳞甲上镶嵌宝石的工作不算困难，用金线在膜翼上刺绣则要稍微复杂一些。龙偶尔扇动翅膀，在药物作用下昏昏沉沉，并不比一只家猫更加棘手。  
在不被锁起来的时间，龙在城堡里缓慢地四处爬行，用巨蟒般的眼睛打量人类来来去去。它无法理解自己那沉重而昂贵的负担，它只习惯于从华服侍者手中取食生肉。当它爬过石砌长廊内一道一道的阳光时，那些小石头疯狂地闪闪发亮。它的双翅上闪烁着雅歌。  
夏季接近尾声，它终于从一条丑陋的爬行类变成了一件工艺品。  
。  
我们要将它放在哪里？  
不在挂着层叠织锦的墙上，不在陈列纤雅瓷器的柜中，不在热带兰和蕨类疯长的玻璃房内。  
去狩猎，大公说，我要带它去狩猎。  
于是龙就跟着马匹蹒跚而行，它在地面上动起来的时候笨拙缓慢，甚至不需要栓链子。马匹会避开它，但猎犬却对着它吠叫，扯着项圈去咬它的四肢，而它甚至不反抗。  
他们走的不是寻常路线。马队在山丘上停下来，在这里能俯瞰赫尔辛尼森林。龙显得有点焦躁，不住地昂起头来嗅着山风。人工饲养的龙大多未曾走出过笼圈，没有人教过这条本应是猛兽的东西什么是平原什么是密林。但它好像生来就明白了什么，尽管一代一代骨血都移易，它依然知道该看向何处。赫尔辛尼，隔断大陆的黑森林，越过这里，在辽远辽远的怪石嶙峋的地方，它的祖先曾以烈火标示领地，偶尔巨兽从天穹与树梢相接的地方飞来，膜翼遮天蔽日。  
平底兀地滚起雷声，越来越响。马匹不安地打着响鼻，犬只畏缩后退，人们面面相觑。直到有人喊出来：是龙！是龙在叫！  
晚了一步，那条蜥蜴发狂般地昂起半身，长尾挥舞，喉咙里冒出浓烟。已经有人开始奔逃，大公没有喝止他们，只是夹紧胯下的马后退了一步，搭起弓箭。  
龙并没有喷出什么，但浓烟隐藏了它的身形。马队被驱赶着重新聚拢过来，却没有人敢太靠近那团黑烟，他们终于想起来它在成为一件精美的工艺品前先是一条龙。在一片寂静中所有人都盯着那团涌动的未知，那里面像藏了一个风箱，又像有个巨人在深深地呼吸，滚雷声还在响着，烟雾收拢，又扩张，收拢，扩张，收拢，扩张——  
人们惊呼起来，一个巨大的身形冲出烟雾，歪歪斜斜地飞进日光里，带着满身华彩，亮得像太阳。

大公满意地大笑起来，抬手瞄准他逃跑的藏品，拉满弓弦。

*梗来自于斯曼《逆流》


	3. Chapter 3

魔物的嘴像一朵花。  
当它撕下他的爪子时他不合时宜地想道，像百合，那种花瓣翻卷的虎皮百合，肥厚，橙红色，  
向四面裂开，边缘有利齿，里面是层层叠叠的软肉。这张嘴平日里只是几条裂缝，隐藏在纠缠的 腕足下，只有它的猎物才有幸一睹张开时的模样。  
他就是它的猪物。  
他并非没有设想过这样的结局。在一千盏长明灯次第熄灭的夜晚，他坐在废墟上，像哄一只坏脾 气的猫那样抚摸魔物潮湿又粗糙的头部。“肉自食者出，甜自强者出。”他说，挥手驱散磷磷新 鬼，月光酒在他的甲胄与鳞片上，授他以旧王的权柄，以及荣耀以及威严以及一代一代周而复始 的命运。  
我应该死在那里，他模糊地想，那个杂种……他差一点就能杀掉我了。  
血还在流，从四肢断口，前胸的贯通伤，折断的角上消下来，从腕足间漏下去，积成一个青色的水洼。他本以为他的血在双腿被啃食时已经流光了。他曾经拥有虎一般后弓的腿骨，强健的肌肉上鱗甲细密咬合，敲上去像敲击金属。但是魔物咬断它们容易得就像咬碎一只虾。痛感似乎已经远离了，他现在只觉得昏沉，还有困惑。他的宠物缺少思考能力，同样缺少玩弄猎物的兴趣。  
它就像水母那祥，不拥有成型的大脑，只是顺着海浪漂来漂去。当他压过它的本能时便能发号施令，而当他落于下风时它便又变回野生兽类，天性教它残忍，也教它谨慎。  
它食用他，他却还没有死。  
就好像要回答他的困惑一样，腕足开始蠕动着拥上来。这具身体像人类，内部怪异又脆弱，这些带着粘液的东西从前胸的伤口探进来，避开肋骨，分开血管，钻入两片肺叶之间一一精准地，溫柔地，裹住那颗残破的心脏。  
它的力度刚刚好，足以让他浑身抽撞却不会昏过去，他感觉到魔力的流动，细如银丝，不足以修补心脏，只是吊着他的命。更多腕足攀上来，吸着他裸露在鱗片外的皮肤，在他的身体上爬动， 留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
他无可抑制地颤抖起来。他熟悉这套手法，稍加训练，魔物就是很好的情人，安静，乖巧，呼之 即来。在燃烧看熊熊炉火的室内，他引导这东西，耐心地教它如何取悦他。耳尖，尾巴根部，性器官，是的，就是这样，乖孩子。当他是女性形态的时候，他甚至允许它在自己体内产卵。他，或者说她，会懒洋洋地抚摸自己被卵撑到凸起的腹部，在高潮后漫长而餍足的休憩中吸收掉这些小东西。有时他也会扔给它牝兽，一张鲜活柔软的温床。在主腕的缠绕下它们难以挣扎，无法逃跑。魔物的孕育方式十分特别。它就像牡蛎一样先撒下精子，然后在同一个地方产卵，等那些卵在宿主的子宫内随机受精， 孵化出与它一样的小怪物，把宿主从内到外整个儿吃空。  
他挣扎起来，于是主腕缠得更紧。一些腕足捅进他的喉咙，另一些从下面的洞钻进去，但它找不 到那个曾经被允许使用的、适于安放卵的柔软器官。于是它换了一种方式，有力的腕足像撕开一 个纸盒一样撕开了他柔软的腹部。  
他发出一声噎住似的气音，瞬膜上翻，彻底瘫软下来。他就这样被他曾经的宠物捞看，躺在粘液 中，四肢残缺，腹腔裸露，意识游离，微微抽搐、呼吸，像个怪异的婴儿，蚌壳撬幵后的一小块软肉。魔物将它的生殖器官伸入温热的内脏间，按部就班地射精，再缓慢转变性别，产卵，然后像合上一座破旧的橱柜般合上两片皮肉。幼崽刚破壳时，它是母亲，等到它们再长大一些，它又会变成父亲，性成熟标志着驱逐，然后新一次的轮回便又开始了。  
而在此之前，他们只需等待。


End file.
